Clashing for Dominance
by kimosumiko
Summary: Natsu and Gray have always had a sort of rivalry friendship. Now they fight for true dominance in the situation where it matters most. Full summary inside. Yaoi. PWP. Lemon.


Word Count: (Including story only, none of this extra stuff) 3,110words in Calibri (Body) size 11 font. 6 pages.

* * *

Warnings: Yaoi (If you don't know what that means then either go look it up or get out), Smut, Lemon, PWP, Lack of any real plot, lack of excessive speech between characters, tinitiny bits of fluff at the end?, possible OOCness(I'm really not sure. Sorry), potential spelling and grammatical errors as this piece is unbeta'd, and….other stuff I can't think of right now. Oh, yah, long author rants in the AN and disclaimer. Sorry.

* * *

Summary: Natsu and Gray have always had a sort of rivalry friendship. Now the boys experience a new type of battlefield where instead of fighting to prove their masculinity and strength, they fight for true dominance in the situation where it matters most. Their new-found relationship where they learn their feelings for each other run deeper than just friendship. PWP. Lemon. Yaoi.

* * *

AN: Is it weird to think of an AN for a story, to the point of having it all planned out for what you want to say _after_ writing the story, before actually writing the story? And then to completely forget what you had originally thought to say by the time you get to writing the AN? If so then I think I'm doomed to be weird forever more. I just hope it's in the good way. Well anyway, onto a real AN, and apparently it'll be something new from what I had initially planned on saying. Let's hope I don't wholly blow this up. Though, blowing certainly is a good thing, so maybe I have a chance? We'll see.

After months of constant debating over whether or not to post this up, I've finally come to the conclusion that it will be done. If only because I've grown sick and tired of having it reside in my folder unattended, without a name or even a summary for the better majority of its small existence. Well, now it has a title, and as I write this, still no summary. By the time this is posted it will, obviously, but for the moment I have no form of a synopsis for it. Not to mention the fact that any and everything here has been edited by me as I do not have a beta and didn't feel like looking for one. Actually I've gone over this thing so many times at one point I went so far as to hate it with all my being and wish it an early, slow and painful death with a knife stabbing the fic so the screen would be covered with its inky blood.

Who knows, maybe it has something to do with how I wrote this whole thing in 3days time, all of them school days, with little to no sleep. Something that normally wouldn't be a problem for me, but well, stress levels went way up during that time, what with upcoming tests. All in all I'd say I got about 5hours, most of which were what can only be considered rest, and a lot of that was spent on the floor snuggling one of our cats with my arm over my eyes to block the light from above and the computer screen glow. Needless to say the whole ordeal was not a pleasant one.

(As you may or may not be able to see, I do not need flamers telling me I suck. I do that enough with the little voice inside my head thank you so very much. I'm not even going to threaten possible flamers. I might feel inclined just to simply ignore you all in favor of my own cupcake Lie Population brain giving me a heartfelt portion of grief that is sure to last me a lifetime. -sigh- On the other hand I could always just blame my own in-adequateness over the mafia pie stealing tomatoes. ….Maybe not.

That all being said, I _really_hope you guys all like this. So that at least I can know my efforts haven't gone to complete waste, and that I made the right decision after all in finally posting this. Ok, I think that's enough of an AN. So if you're still reading this, I do hope you've enjoyed yourself. Now onto the story.

* * *

I guess it's because I rather like the way LJ lets you include the music you're currently listening to as you post content to their site. So I'm going to keep that going every time I update to fft. Never any lyrics, just the name of the song and artist. As well as what YouTube AMV I got it from if there is one.

Music: Satellite by OceanLab

* * *

AN2: Yah, sorry about this but well, every good story needs to have good people to dedicate itself to, right? So!

DEDICATIONS: This story is dedicated to my unbelievable friend Citrus Sunscreen (Seriously, go check out her stuff! It's sweet and adorable while still maintaining a hardcore lemonyness) for encouraging me to post this at long last, the whimsical Paradox (who never did get around to finishing reading this story when I sent her the manuscript, let alone beta'ing it) for being my best friend ever and getting yummy thoughts of her own out of this, and for friend-with-men-in-closet (who's in-box I constantly spam with fanfiction lemon updates) for being an amazing friend with hair that eats my pencils.

Oh and I guess Bubble too (My "wife" at school and future ghosty friend who will graciously play 'push you in front of an oncoming vehicle when you reincarnate' with me for all eternity. I love her to death) if only because she sets herself up for some really funny jokes.

P.S. Straws and a protein drink. XD

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way whatsoever. I never will. Too many updates. And I don't do well with deadlines. I like writing things because I want to, not because I have to. Besides, my imagination doesn't go quite so far to make a 500chaptered series, even if those chapters are approximately 20 or so pages long, manga wise. I can't exactly draw consistently like that either. Actually, scratch that. I have lots of ideas in my head, as we all do and they are great and pretty and all, but I can never get them down on paper. I'm so jealous of Paradox and Bubble for doing what I cannot. But well, unlike them I can say I've, maybe not so successfully, written a yaoi porno. Sortof. Gosh, now even my disclaimer is turning into a rant. If you're still reading all my before the fanfiction ficyfic, just go read the fanfiction ficyfic already!

* * *

"Nnn!"

The sound of a door slamming. Footsteps being made heading for the ordained destination. Clothes being restlessly torn from hot and hungry bodies. The creak of a bed as weight is added to its surface.

"Hah! Ahh! Haah!"

Pants escaping hungry lips, slips of breath choked from lungs gasping for air in-between frantic kisses. Teeth clashing in an unquenchable thirst for _more_. '_More of what?' _The question goes unanswered.

"AAHHHH!!"

The sudden throaty outburst from below brought Gray out of his reverie. For once his thoughts were not surrounding the idea of stripping Natsu each and every time he laid eyes on him; partly helped by the fact that they were both already shirtless having stripped that item of attire a mere few seconds before. For now there were more important matters to be met. As usual, they revolved solely around Natsu. _'No big surprise there.'_Anyone who didn't spend every waking moment, and most of the sleeping ones for that matter, watching Natsu and imagining just how hot he would be underneath them was crazy as far as Gray was concerned. But then, did he really want other people looking at Natsu with such lecherous grins on their faces as he sometimes exposed to the world when he wasn't being careful enough on masking his expression? Not likely.

At this very moment Natsu was currently sprawled out on the bed, one hand squeezing the bed covers above his head, the other desperately stroking his raging hard on that had somehow managed to work its way free from the contents of his pants and boxers. His mouth was hanging open and he was panting with a look of pure bliss on his face; the scene complete with lust filled eyes just starting to drift closed in ecstasy.

It truly was a sight to behold.

"Do you have any idea how tempting you are?" Gray whispered. He began pulling Natsu's pants and boxers off the rest of the way. In a matter of only some short seconds Natsu was completely naked.

By now Gray had Natsu's full attention, though his hand wrapped around his cock was still setting a slow, steady rhythm of pumping up and down. A small bead of precum glistened from the slit on the head of Natsu's penis. "Why are your pants still on?" Gray somehow managed to tear his heated gaze away from the sight on his bed, eyes drifting steadily downward to see that, yes, his pants were indeed still on and covering his own prize hanging in-between his parted legs.

Gray hooked his fingers in the band of his pants, hastily pulling downwards. He stepped out of his pants legs and threw them somewhere in the general direction of what he thought to be his closet. Natsu let out a low groan at the sight of Gray, now fully naked, standing above him at the edge of the bed. His hand started to build up the rhythm on his weeping cock. "_Gray_."

Gray let a wide grin sweep across his facial features at the sound of his name being moaned so wantonly by the pink haired male beneath him. Gray advanced upon Natsu and proceeded to climb on top of him. It wasn't long before he was straddling the dragon slayers hips, hands resting on either side of his head, and had his mouth latched onto the hollow of Natsu's neck, licking and suckling away.

"Mm, Gray!" Upon hearing the deep inhalation of breath, accompanied by a husky moan and quick, short pants, the ice make mage stopped sucking the expanse of skin that was Natsu's neck, and dipped his head down lower on the boy's chest until he was face to face with a rosy pink bud. Gray delicately flicked his tongue across the cute bud watching approvingly as it hardened upon contact, his teeth gently nipping the sensitive spot, the action earning him another throaty growl and strong fingers threading themselves in his glossy black locks. "Ha-Aah!"

Grays hands began exploring the pale body beneath him. He caressed firm muscles here and there, fingernails digging into hips, the fingers twined about in his hair periodically tightening, his hands gripping the thighs of the other male and pushing them apart from each other so he could sit amid them on the soft bed. "Gray?"

The questioning tone made Gray pause in his ministrations, momentarily captured by the soft sound of his soon-to-be lover. Raising his head from the ever tempting body below now covered in a light sheen of sweat and looking as delicious as ever, Gray met the heated stare of Natsu. Black met black as the two locked eyes, gazes intent as they ever were when they usually fought amongst themselves. This time however, they had other things set in mind.

Without warning Natsu reached up, hooked his arms around Grays neck, and kissed him deeply. Tongues swirled around each other, slipping into the unknown territory of the others awaiting mouth, beginning a battle for dominance. Such a thing was commonsense for them, always trying to prove themselves and one up the other over trivial matters. After a few seconds of languid kissing, something they were both inexperienced at but quickly learning, Gray succumbed to the will of Natsu's mouth, letting him have this one victory of domination. Not that he would allow Natsu to get much further. He wasn't about to relinquish control of what was only just beginning. Natsu would be his. This night would be his victory.

With one hand on Natsu's back helping to hold him upright, Gray snaked the other down Natsu's chest, bushing a pert nipple it its wake, making Natsu hiss in pleasure through the still slightly sloppy kiss. Still lower and lower his hand traveled until he had Natsu's cock held firmly in his grasp. "Mmm!" Slowly, oh so slowly, Gray began to pump Natsu just as the boy had done to himself not five minutes before. The knowledge sent a small shiver down his spine that resulted in his own cock growing even harder than before.

Sliding down the bed a small ways, Gray came face to face with Natsu's erect member. Or is it face to head? Mouth to head? It will be soon enough. Gray flicked his tongue out coming into contact with the very tip of Natsu's penis. Capturing the small bead of pre cum that had very nearly spilled out from the slit during the commotion of the kisses from earlier; Gray contemplated the unique taste now covering his pallet. Not exactly pleasant, but not revolting either.

Gray tilted his head down a bit more taking the head of Natsu's cock into his mouth and sucking. Natsu's fingers were back to threading themselves in Grays hair. "Ugh. Gray!" The grip in Gray's hair tightened as he slowly descended on the cock in his mouth. Hollowing out his cheeks Gray began to deep throat Natsu, starting with a slow pace.

"AAHHH!" Gray was building confidence and quickening his pace, bobbing his head up and down on Natsu's length. He was careful not to go down on him too far lest he choke and puke thanks to his gag reflex that was sure to kick in should he attempt such a thing. Settling for taking what he could into his mouth, Gray began pumping on the last few inches at the base, squeezing occasionally. He took Natsu's balls in his free hand and began slowly stroking and rubbing them together, whilst sucking harder on the cock in his mouth. If the uneven groans and pants coming from Natsu's mouth, and the near breaking point grip with which he held onto Gray's hair, were any indication of how much pure pleasure Natsu was experiencing from such an act of attention being shown to the most sensitive part of his body, Gray didn't know what was. It soon all became too much for Natsu, being the virgin that he was. Feeling a tightening in his groin Natsu cried out. "Gray! I-I'm cumm-AHH!"

With a sudden jerk of his hips and a violent twitch from the object within Gray's mouth Natsu came, his cum quickly filling Gray's mouth to the brim. Swallowing as fast as he could Gray attempted to gulp down all of Natsu's cum. But thanks to his inexperience with such a thing he began to choke and cough, the act making him unable to get all of the cum and some of it slipping from his slightly open jaw making a thin trail of dribbling cum drip down his chin.

Coming down from his recent euphoric state Natsu noticed the flustered look on Grays face and how he was about to wipe the cum off his chin with his hand. Sitting up quickly Natsu caught Grays hand with his own and began to lick his own cum from Gray's jaw line only to delve his tongue into the open mouth of the surprised teen a moment latter.

"Mph!" Letting out a startled cry, muffled from the soft lips covering his own, Gray opened his mouth more, further allowing Natsu access to claim him. He really hadn't been anticipating the salamander to do something like that. Even less expected him to recover from his sex high state so quickly.

Natsu grinned inwardly. Now was his chance to gain complete control of the situation. He wasn't about to allow himself to be uke just to please Grays antics and fantasies of being the seme in their new-found relationship. Gray was an idiot if he thought he could really win this battle for dominance. Not that he would actually voice this. That could well make problems for him in this new mission.

In an attempt to stay inconspicuous about his real motives, Natsu dipped his hand down and gripped Grays leaking erection with a powerful hand and built a happy rhythm of fast-slow, fast-slow. Gray moaned into the kiss, his hands flying up to tangle in Natsu's pink tresses. Smirking at just how easy the ice mage was to control, Natsu broke the kiss, speeding up his other hand so Gray was thoroughly distracted, he brought his free hand up to his own mouth and began to suck on his fingers. He made sure to wet them with enough saliva so as to not hurt Gray with the preparations.

Believing Gray to be completely oblivious to what was going on around him, or at least enough so as to not be able to stop him, Natsu brought his saliva coated fingers to Gray's backside and began to probe around for his entrance. Realizing what was going on, Gray let out an almost feral growl of displeasure despite the skillful hand pumping his cock, and bit down on Natsu's shoulder hard enough to have him pause just long enough in his ministrations to slip out of his grasp and push a bewildered Natsu away.

Gray managed to flip them over so he was back on top, his hands pinning Natsu's to the bed above his head, a smirk on his face once more. "Freeze." Using the saliva coated fingers of Natsu's hand; Gray was able to make a sort of bad of ice to fasten his hands to the bed. "Heh. You didn't actually think you were going to be top, did you?"

Natsu growled low in his throat. "Bastard."

"Hmph." Gray realized that Natsu would easily be able to melt the ice with his fire if given the chance. Before that could happen Gray reached over for the scarf Natsu always wore. Taking the scarf Gray brought it to Natsu's hands and began tying it about his wrists, securing it to the headboard. Comprehension dawned on Natsu. Making a wild kick at Gray's midsection in an attempt to get himself out of this predicament, he lashed out violently, growling loudly when his effort failed him.

"Don't worry baby. I promise to be gentle." Gray sat back on the heels of his feet admiring the new position he had Natsu in. Legs spread wide on either side of him, arms stretched and bound above his head; his pink hair tousled about the pillow, cock lying against his heaving chest, leaking pre cum and hard yet again despite the ferocious look on his face. Such a look it was. Mouth open and teeth bared, cheeks tinted pink from a recent climax, posture tense and seething an unadulterated hate that was near palpable. Yet the eyes betrayed some other set of emotions Natsu was clearly trying his best to keep hidden beneath the anger at being bested. Pleasure. Longing. Obvious arousal - seen clearly by the standing erection if one cast their gaze downward from the eyes facing them. And also a hint of fear.

Gray felt a pang of guilt and an urging need to reassure Natsu. Running his fingers along Natsu's sides Gray soothingly made circles in Natsu's skin with his thumbs. Up and down he went caressing the body below him as best he could. Natsu was still mad about the position he was currently in, but at least he was starting to relax from his tense attitude. This made Gray smile.

He brought a hand down to rub against Natsu's cock, approving of the way Natsu quickly lost his stoic expression in favor of one conveying happy bliss once more. Keeping an eye on Natsu's expressions Gray let his fingers ghost over the underside of Natsu's cock, tracing the vein residing in it. By now small sounds were escaping between Natsu's lips. "Ohh!"

Bringing a hand to his mouth Gray began sucking on his fingers, covering them with a heavy coat of saliva. Deeming his fingers sufficiently salivated; Gray opted for taking one of Natsu's nipples into his mouth and pleasuring the boy that way. He brought his fingers down to Natsu's backside, parted his cheeks, and gently rubbed around his puckered virgin entrance before steadily pushing a finger in past the initial first ring of tight muscles. "Urg. Gray!" Natsu cried out at the intrusion invading his ass. Gray only had his first finger in up to the knuckle. It wasn't the most painful feeling, but it was certainly uncomfortable and strange to have something inside him. The finger was moving now, hesitantly at first, and gradually getting more confident in its quest as soon as it was met with a small bump and a loud moan resounding in the room.

The first finger was quickly met with a second. Gray started thrusting them in and out of Natsu whilst stretching and scissoring them a few times in an attempt to stretch Natsu out some more. Soon Gray added the third and final finger, repeatedly hitting the pleasure spot within Natsu that made him cry out and see stars.

Deeming Natsu ready Gray pulled his fingers out, a small whimper of disappointment coming from Natsu at the loss. Grinning to himself, Gray reached over for a bottle of lube. He opened the bottle and poured some of the lukewarm liquid on his fingers and proceeded to coat his cock with the lube.

Positioning himself at Natsu's entrance, Gray slowly began pushing inside Natsu's tight heat. "Ahh!" That had hurt much more than just the fingers. Even with the preparation it still wasn't enough to make the experience totally bearable. Natsu bit his lip to stifle the pain filled sounds he was feeling through the act of being this stretched.

Gray continued to push into Natsu until he was halfway in. He pulled out so just the head remained inside before he began the process again of slipping his cock into the tight heat that was Natsu's ass. On his way back in he managed to hit Natsu's prostate. "Oh god, Gray!"

"Heh. Looks like I found it, huh Salamander-kun?"

He quickly became frustrated by the slow pace and with a sharp snap of his hips seated himself up to the hilt in Natsu's ass. Natsu let out a sharp cry of pain and pleasure having his prostate hit dead on with the powerful thrust.

The cry made Gray stop and stare at Natsu, about to ask if he was alright when he heard another low moan come from the boy. Taking it as a pleasure filled moan, and rightfully so, he set a slow and steady pace of thrusting into Natsu, his hands on the teens hips to keep him in place and make it easier to pound into him from above. "Hnn. Natsu…damn you feel so good." A small moan of his own escaped his lips as he felt Natsu thrust back into him in an attempt to get him to move more.

"Glad you like it. Now hurry up and move already."

"Your wish is my command. Just remember you asked for it."

With that Gray started to up his pace of thrusts, still hitting Natsu's prostate each time he snapped his hips up. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of pleasure filled moans, breathy pants, and skin slapping against skin. An occasional word or two was spoken between the two boys as they continued with their harsh movements in a desperate need for more friction.

It wasn't long before they were brought to the brink of their climax. Simply letting nature and instinct take over, the teens clashed teeth once more, stifling their harmonic moans as swollen lips met together for a last battle of wills.

Arching his back beautifully Natsu was the first of the two to cum. Nearly screaming the joy of his release Natsu spilled himself over both their chests, his inner walls clamping sweetly on Grays cock. Gray was soon to follow. Feeling Natsu clench around him he gave a few final thrusts into the boy below, spilling his seed deep within Natsu and groaning at the exquisite feeling of cumming inside the pink haired youth.

Gray hovered over Natsu, recovering himself from his sex high. He slipped out of the boy, reached over to untie Natsu's hands at long last – something he had meant to do earlier but failed to as he was preoccupied – and unceremoniously crashed down beside Natsu, his body going limp from all the exertion of the night.

"…Gray." The name was a mere whisper on Natsu's lips.

"Hum?" Gray sleepily replied without opening his closed eyes deeming the action to use too much energy from his exhausted state.

"I'm top next time."

"Sounds great." Gray couldn't wait to see him try. After tonight's events, it would prove to be a very interesting battle.

Letting their exhaustion take over, the boys feel into a companionable sleep.

* * *

AN3: Such a lovely way to start the fic there, no? It makes me giggle every time I see it.


End file.
